At Last
by The Silverthorn
Summary: An evening full of laughter and excitement, and some long felt feelings shared. - A paid commission someone requested for me to do on Devaintart.


**At Last**

It was an autumn evening on the planet mobius. The leaves were gently falling from the leaves. A blue, speedy hedgehog was running in and amongst station square. The wind flowing in his quills. Right now, he couldn't be happier. But a sudden emptiness came upon him, he didn't quite know what it was, but he quickly brushed away the feeling and continued running in and amongst the city.

Finally he made it out of the city and out to the outskirts. As he was running of the city itself, he past a small house right on the outskirts, Sonic suddenly came to a stop.

_Isn't that Amy's house? _He thought, he went to the house and looked through the window, indeed the house belonged to Amy. He saw he in her kitchen cooking up something. He smiled, _She certainly hasn't changed there _Suddenly his expression changed,_ that's not the only thing that's changed. _Quickly he shook his head and brought himself out from his thoughts _Maybe I should pay her a visit? _Before his mind could even react, he was at her door and knocked three times.

"Amy! Are you there?" he called out, pretty soon, a young pink hedgehog answered the door

"Sonic?" she asked with a little bit of shock

"Who else?" said Sonic with a cocky smile "Can I come in?" Amy, still a little shocked that Sonic would come here all of a sudden, replied

"Yeah... sure" Sonic smiled and walked in, Amy closing the door behind her.

"So Sonic, why come here all of a sudden?" she asked

"What?" Sonic said jokily "Can't I just see one of my friends for the sake of it and... Oh is that food!?" his attention gets drawn towards the smell of food coming from the kitchen, immediately, he runs in to find the source of the smell. Amy laughed as she joyfully followed him into the kitchen. Inside she found him eating a handful of cookie dough from a bowl.

"Sonic!" Amy said with shock and slight annoyance but laughing all the same

"What!?" replied Sonic, his mouth full of cookie dough "It's cookie dough, how could I not eat it!?" Amy smiled

"Good point" she replied, she then walked over to the bowl of remaining cookie dough and started molding the dough into shapes, she then started placing them on a baking tray, ready to bake. Sonic watched her as he continued to eat the cookie dough. Once he finished eating, he looked over to his side and saw a bag of flour. Suddenly, a mischievous smile came to his face. He took the bag of flour and grabbed a handful of it

"Oh Amy!" he said coyly

"Yeah?" Amy said as she turned to face him, immediately, she got a face-full of flour. Amy gasped with utter surprise, Sonic saw her face and immediately started laughing with glee. Amy now wanted revenge, she took a handful of flour herself and threw it at Sonic's laughing face. Sonic was completely taken by surprise as he was covered by the white powdery snow.

"Oi!" he said with slight shock

"What do mean Oi! You floured me and now I floured you, we are now even" she said with a cocky smile.

"I guess you're right" Sonic replied with a mischievous smile "That would be, unless I did this!" he said as he took the whole bag of flour and tipped it over her head. Amy froze in shock, her head, quills and face, completely covered in flour. Sonic practically fell to the floor in laughter

"Your face, Your face!" he cried as he was nearly crying with laughter. Amy grew very annoyed with the blue hedgehog, she was going to give him his well earned revenge. She carefully edged over to the sink and started filling a bowl full of water. Sonic was too busy laughing to realize what she was doing. Finally the bowl was full and Amy turned off the water and took a hold of the bowl with her hands. Sonic soon stopped laughing and saw Amy, she had a mischievous smile on her face and her hands were behind her back.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked a little nervously, Amy only smiled, she quickly took a hold of the bowl and threw the water over Sonic's head. Sonic froze as the freezing cold water poured onto his head. Amy gasped with joy. She nearly burst into laughter. Once Sonic regained his senses, he closed his eyes and remained frozen in place. Amy gulped as she already regretted doing what she had done

"You have 10 seconds to run before I get you" he said slightly darkly but with a glimmer of joy. Amy gulped but she spent now time waiting around, she immediately ran to upstairs and tried to find a place to hide, she went up into her room and tried to hide in her wardrobe. She bite her hand as she tried to keep quiet. Soon ten seconds past and nothing happened. It was awfully quiet. Too quiet. Amy waited a little longer before she left her wardrobe and out to find a way out. But that was a very big mistake.

Just as she was about to leave her room, she saw in the reflection of her mirror, Sonic in the corner, smiling mischievously. Amy gasped in shock but she had no time to react, immediately, a blue blur closed the door in front of her, picked her up and threw her on the bed. Before Amy had time to register what was going on, she was attacked by a pair of hands furiously tickling her.

"hahahahahahahaha, no, please Stop!" Amy cried as she laughed,

"Nah, this is your punishment for soaking me with freezing cold water!" Sonic replied , his hands furiously ticking her sides

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please stop!" Amy said as she laughed even more, trying to wriggle out of his grasp

"Hmm, I wonder if your armpits are just as ticklish?" he said coyly, ignoring her pleas

"NO, PLEASE NOT THERE!" she cried with laughter, but Sonic ignored her and went to tickle her armpits, Amy exploded with laughter, tears rolling down her cheek.

"So they are ticklish!" said Sonic "What about your feet?" Amy's eyes widened

"No, OH GOD NO!" she cried, Sonic only smiled and replied

"I'm sorry Amy, but when someone pulls a prank on me, they have to pay" he says as he starts pulling off her shoes "Even the one I love" he mutters, at that moment, Amy stopped squirming, confusion taking over her

"What did you say?" she asked, doubt flooding her mind, Sonic eyes widened, suddenly realizing what he said, he froze for a moment, thousands of thoughts flooding his mind

"Sonic?" Amy asked with concern, Sonic didn't look up at her

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, he then turned away and headed for the door, his head down.

But this time Amy was quick to react, she quickly got up and grabbed his arm

"Don't go" she said, a lot of concern written all other her face, Sonic turned slightly "What did you mean?" Sonic looked at her, a small sigh left his lips, he went back to the bed and sat down, Amy followed him and sat down next to him

"What do you mean?" Amy repeated.

"It's just... You changed" he said, Amy tilted her head in confusion

"Well, yeah, people change that's what happens, that's life" she replied

"I know but..." Sonic answered "It's just you never seem to show any interest in me anymore" Amy looked at him, slightly annoyed but also curious

"You never chase me anymore, never glomp me, never run up to me yelling Sonic, at the top of your voice..."

"I was 12 then, I'm 16 now, I had to stop at one point, I couldn't keep fighting for something which was in here" Amy said as she pointed to her brain "Are you saying you want me to chase you?"

"Yes, No, well I don't know" Sonic replied "It's just that, ever since you stopped all that, I seemed to have grown even more attracted to you" Amy's eyes widened, not quite taking in what was happening

"Even more?" Amy asked "Are you saying you were attracted to me before?"

"Well yeah, sort of, I liked you, but I won't lie, with you glomping me, it was hard to get my feelings across" Sonic said as he looked slightly to the ground "But then you stopped, and I was shocked, I wondered why you had suddenly stopped. And well... I began to miss it, I missed your attention" Amy sighed in confusion, still shocked that Sonic was saying this

"And you changed, both emotionally and physically" he said, Sonic then looked at Amy once again, it was clear that indeed Amy had changed, her quills had grown a lot longer, and so had her bangs, she had grown out of her red dress and into some more casual jeans and T-shirt. "And well, I grew more attracted to you, so much that I started to crave your attention, it's why I came round today"

"So are you saying..." Amy started

"Yes" Sonic said "I love you Amy" Amy's eyes widened, Sonic gripped her hand tightly, she didn't quite know how to react, the person she had loved for most of her life, had just said he loved her.

_Is this a joke? Does he really mean it?_ Amy thought

"Ames?" Sonic asked with concern, Amy looked up at him, she leaned in and gently kissed him on the cheek, she parted and then looked at him

"Do you still love me now?" she asked, Sonic looked her with pure and honest eyes, he gently took a hold of the back of the neck, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, gently but still beautifully, when he parted he looked at Amy's eyes

"Does that answer your question?" Amy smiled slightly, as did Sonic

"I love you too" Amy whispered

"I know" Sonic said with a smile, he then kissed her again more passionately. Amy gladly accepting, The two shared a blissful moment. Happy that there were together, at last.


End file.
